Straight To Heart
by Noelle Strife
Summary: The new transferee, Lucy Heartfilia, is the most gorgeous and beautiful woman that ever set foot in Fairy Academy. There, she meets new friends and sparks up many relationships, and just what is it with Dan Straight, who doesn't seem to give up on flirting with her? LucyxDan/FT Men
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** The new transferee, Lucy Heartfilia, is the most gorgeous and beautiful woman that ever set foot in Fairy Academy. There, she meets new friends and sparks up many relationships, and just what is it with Dan Straight, who doesn't seem to give up on flirting with her? LucyxDan/FT Men

**Author's Note:** Ohayo! Well, being my first FT fanfic, I want to make it a worthwhile story about the goofy Dan and the lovable Lucy! Aww! It's so beautiful it's Manly!

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Hiro Mashima.**

Well, enjoy the story everyone!

**~Noelle Strife**

* * *

**Straight To Heart  
**_By Noelle Strife_

**Chapter One: Transferee**

"Hiya! My name's Lucy Heartfilia." The pretty blonde girl standing in front of the class greeted them with a beautiful smile. Immediately, all the guys in the room whooped with hearts poking out of their eyes while the girls greeted her back cheerfully.

"So, Lucy. Any more things to share about yourself?" Her homeroom teacher, Gildarts Clive, politely inquired the young girl. Before she could answer, one of the male students stood up.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He blurted it out, causing the blonde to blush. "N-no…" She mumbled as more guys cried tears of happiness for having been blessed by such a beautiful woman. Even Gildarts-sensei chuckled.

"Alright, that's enough you brats!" He yelled at the din, forcing the class to quiet down. "Okay, you can go sit down between that pink-haired idiot and the one without a shirt on." Each comment made both seatmates yell a "HEY!" at him but he ignored them. Both seatmates are indeed what sensei described them. The one sitting at the left has hair that of a pink rose (although Lucy was unsure if he really is an idiot or not) and on the right side, well, he really isn't wearing a shirt. When the bare-chested teen finally noticed why the girl is staring at him, he let out a shout and scrabbled out of his seat, looking for his missing uniform.

Once Lucy sat down, Gildarts began to speak again. "Now I have good news and bad news. Good news is, I'm making this whole day a free period since there's a staff meeting." The class erupted into several cheers and yells. "Bad news is," Gildarts smirked at them. "I'll leave Erza to your care."

Then the room howled cries of despair. Lucy wondered if this Erza person really is scary to make them look frightened. Gildarts opened the door, mouthed a good luck to the class, then slammed the door shut after. There was dead silence in the air until-

"HOW DARE GILDARTS CALLED ME AN IDIOT?!" The pink-haired teen roared, his fist pumped. "Because it's the truth, flame brain." This time, the black-haired teen without a shirt earlier, joined in. Suddenly, their heads are trying to push each other's down.

"What did you say, ice freak?!"

"Wanna pick a fight, you walking matchstick?!"

"Oh yeah, droopy eyes!"

"Oh yeah, squinty eyes!"

"NATSU! GRAY! ENOUGH!"

Lucy watched as a red head stood up, her hands on her hips, the look on her face almost spelled their death sentence. 'This must be Erza.' She thought, clearly understanding why this girl is so scary. In fact, it was beyond scary. One toe out of line, and Erza will signal the end of the world in an instant. The blonde momentarily shuddered, watching the two suddenly go buddy-buddy, Natsu continuously muttering the word 'Aye' several times.

Erza continued to scold the two. "How many times do I have to tell you two that your fights are disturbing other classes?! Huh! Natsu?! Gray?!" The two boys shook and paled below the mighty redhead.

"N-none anymore…"

"A-Aye…"

Since it's free period for the whole day, the class chatted with each other, some are laughing at each other's jokes, some napping, and yet most of the guys are fighting. At her seat, Lucy deadpanned as she watched her rowdy classmates. A girl with blue hair in a headband approached her first, smiling cheerfully at her. "Hi! My name's Levy. Levy McGarden. Let's be friends, Lu-chan!" She said while Lucy was startled at her new nickname. Nevertheless, she smiled back, her spirits lifting up.

"Yeah, sure! Thanks!"

The girls clasped each other's hands and squealed in delight.

* * *

At lunch, Levy invited Lucy to eat at their lunch table at the cafeteria. The blonde, who was nodding enthusiastically, was too happy to obliged. There she met and befriended the following: Natsu Dragneel, the pink-haired boy who loves to fight, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu's eternal rival and best friend, Erza Scarlet, the stern yet calm going and awkward student council president, the Strauss siblings; Mirajane, a beautiful and humble senior who smiles a lot, Elfman, an enthusiastic man who calls himself 'the MAN', and Lisanna, a kind girl with a weird accent (A.N: refers to English dub). There's also Juvia Loxar, Gray's number one fan and stalker, Gajeel Redfox, a rebel with many piercings and tends to suck metal, Cana Clive, Mirajane's classmate and one of the heaviest drinkers in Lucy's opinion, and the Shadow Gear club, which consisted of Levy, a fat guy named Droy, and a speedy runner, Jett.

Lucy found herself laughing, which she had not done for nearly five years. She explained to her newfound friends that her old school was full of bullies and she didn't have any friend there. She told them that, she had a hard time growing up, and was extremely glad that she met them. Levy and Lisanna hugged the girl while Natsu grinned at her, "Then you're going to have a great time here on Fairy Academy!"

Several minutes later, the school bell rang, which meant lunch was over. The group waved goodbye to Mirajane and Cana as they went to their respective classrooms. to everyone's surprise, Gildarts-sensei is back.

"Gildarts! Fight me!" Came Natsu's fiery growl, which the teacher ignored. Instead, Natsu charge towards him but he quickly go sucker-punched at the face.

"Go back to your seat, Natsu." A bored Gildarts yawned as he surveyed the classroom. Lucy sweatdropped. "He's down in one blow?!"

"Settle down now, brats! I have an important announcement to make." He shouted as the last of the ongoing talk ended. "For this year's Culture Festival, our class will be divided into groups to participate in different events. One group for our school play and the rest will be in our event." An exciting murmuring came from the students as Gildarts continued.

"For our class event, you'll be in charge of it. Also, some teachers and staff from the student council will help you guys in decorating the place. As for the play, I already picked some characters." Sensei smirked as he went through his papers.

"We got Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy-" The blonde girl blinked when she heard her name. _'I'm in the play?!' _Her jaw dropped at the realization. "And there'll be some students from other classes as well." Sensei tucked away the papers and crossed his arms. "Those students who will perform at the play will meet up with the other students this afternoon. The rest will stay here and brainstorm ideas for our class event. That's all." Then Gildarts made his leave, ignoring Natsu's request of a fight, again.

After he left, Erza stood up from her seat. "Natsu, Gray, Lucy! Let's go." She strictly ordered them. Gray just sighed as he got up and followed the trio out. Natsu came up to Lucy as he grinned at her. "Looks like we'll be out to play together, Luigi." Somehow, she finally understood why Natsu's an idiot. Plus, her name's not that hard to pronounce it incorrectly. Lucy just facepalmed, figuring she might have a long year for this one.

* * *

**A.N:** I'm almost done with the second chapter so I'll just post it up as soon as I'm finished with the proofing.

So how did it go? Happy? Disgusted? Disappointed? Tears of Joy? Then post a Review, dear Reader!

Thanks for reading **Straight To Heart **Chapter One

**~Noelle Strife**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** The new transferee, Lucy Heartfilia, is the most gorgeous and beautiful woman that ever set foot in Fairy Academy. There, she meets new friends and sparks up many relationships, and just what is it with Dan Straight, who doesn't seem to give up on flirting with her? LucyxDan/FT Men

**Author's Note: **Dan-san is here! Finally! Now, go flatter Lucy while I think of some ways to get you two together…

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Hiro Mashima. ©**

Well, enjoy the story everyone!

**~Noelle Strife**

* * *

**Straight To Heart  
**_By Noelle Strife_

**Chapter Two: Playboy**

Erza led the small group down the main hallway and turned left to an empty corridor, which consisted of only one door. "That leads to the school's theatre. We only use it for plays and practices." Gray explained, whose shirt is missing once again. Lucy daftly reminded him of his clothing again while Natsu laughed out loud. Erza pushed the door wide open for them to see inside. Lucy gasped at the interior of the place. The stage was made up of paneled wood that looked like it was recently polished. The red velvet curtains looked soft to touch and were drawn open to reveal the baby blue walls of the back stage. Soft plush chairs lined up in rows in front of said stage. A small group of students stood up ahead, talking and laughing with their friends.

"Oh, the guys from Gildarts' class are here now." A senior with long, sea green hair walked up to them to greet them. "Hello, Freed. Nice to see you again." Erza acknowledged him with a small smile. Gray nodded at him while Natsu have him one of his silly grins. Lucy politely waved at him, too shy to say anything. "Hnn, haven't seen you around. Transfer student?" Just then, a beautiful bespectacled brunette appeared right next to Freed. "Hey, Evergreen. Yeah, her name's Luigi." Natsu said when the blonde smacked him at the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"That's not my name, Natsu!"

"So, what is it then?"

"Wait, why are you looking at me, Evergreen? I just met her…"

Another senior came into view and stood next to the two. He has a hood over his head and he is wearing darkly tinted glasses that nearly hid his piercing green eyes. Also, another thing to notice, his long and pointed tongue is sticking out. "Luigi, huh? A pretty girl like you with a name is like is such a waste." He said derisively. The blonde girl animatedly sulked and grew mushrooms on her head. Luckily, Erza was there to save her from humiliation. "Her name is Lucy Heartfilia and she is a transferee at our class." She briefly clarified, looking over their heads to see the other students. "Everyone here already, Bixslow?" The red head asked him, who shrugged in reply. "The ones from Byro's class aren't here yet. So, do you guys have any idea what the play's about?" He questioned as the others looked at each other confusingly.

"Now that you mention it, Gildarts didn't say any detail about it. We don't even know the title of the play." Gray said, crossing his arms.

"I'm sure Laxus-sama knows something about this." Freed nodded triumphantly, causing Evergreen and Bixslow to sweat drop. "Freed is a loyal supporter of Laxus ever since he saved him from a pack of bullies. He's been a follower of him ever since." Evergreen whispered to Lucy, who smiled at the thought. _'Maybe this Laxus guy isn't so bad…' _She giggled to herself when Natsu scoffed.

"Hmph. I doubt that he does. Why is he in the play anyway-?"

"You got a problem with that, Natsu?"

A cold yet broad voice sounded from behind. A muscular blonde senior stood at the back, his hands in his pockets as he stared at them pointedly. His face marred a lightning shaped scar at his right eye as his lips coiled into a scowl. He is wearing a pair of metal headphones at his ears and he wore a red armband near his shoulder. When Lucy thought that she have seen that armband before, it may be because of Erza, who has one on her right arm as well. _'Another_ s_tudent council member?'_

Natsu grinned as he readied his fists. "Laxus! Fight me!" He declared, just as Laxus rolled his eyes.

"I've no time to fight you today, tomorrow, and the next week. I'm busy, and I'm looking for someone." Laxus said, dully noting Lucy at the background. _'Hmm, she's cute… A little…' _He thought to himself, and then erased it away completely.

"Who're you looking for, Laxus-sama?"

"Some chick named Lucy Heartfilia. Laki's been nagging me to fetch her since she'll be playing as one of the lead characters." He replied back to Freed, his tone annoyed. There's an awkward silence until-

"WHAT?!"

Everyone jumped in surprise at Lucy's shriek. "Looks like you're up, Lucy." Gray gave her an encouraging smile, but the blonde is too busy taking it all in that she failed to see it. "W-wait, what?! B-but I-I-I j-just got here! A-are y-y-you sure-?!" She stuttered as she bowed her head down to avoid their confused faces, unconsciously fiddling her fingers that the boys inwardly blushed because of her cuteness.

Laxus held up his hand, as if to silence her. "Better get a move on and follow me, blondie. Laki's gonna throw a fit when one of the most important characters aren't at the stage yet." He said sarcastically at her, who pouted cutely, making the boys blush again.

"Hey, you're blonde too, you know?!" She countered as she stomped her feet, but Laxus is already walking away. "Hey! I'm not done talking to you!" Lucy ran after him, leaving her classmates at the aisle. Evergreen sighed happily, clasping her hands near her face while she hummed a tune. The men looked at her curiously, even Erza gaped at her.

"Are you alright, Evergreen?" She asked her anxiously; worried that she may have hit herself at the head. However, the brunette continued to sigh some more, dreamily gazing at Laxus and Lucy, who continued to argue at each other.

"I'm just so glad that Laxus has finally found himself a girlfriend." The silence was too strong for them to handle as the boys, plus Erza, sucked in their breath.

"EH?!"

* * *

When Lucy was able to catch up to Laxus, she saw a lilac haired girl wearing round glasses and holding a large check board in her hands, attentively listening to another tall and muscular male teen, who is babbling some things excitedly. "You're looking as beautiful as ever, Laki." The guy purred while Laki rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Here's your script, so go memorize it." She gave some papers to him and attempted to push him off the stage when her gaze landed on Lucy.

"Ah, there's our Yanderica!" She clapped her hands together as she offered her hand to shake. "I'm Laki, the Director of the play, Frederick and Yanderica. I'm from Wakaba-sensei's class, but no doubt you're at the same age as me." She laughed lightly as Lucy shook her hand, pleased to have met such a formal girl. "I wanted to apologize though, for burdening you such an important role as that. We're short on people, and it does say it is a blonde woman, and you're perfect for the spot, Heartfilia-san." Laki bowed at her that Lucy did a double take.

"H-hey! Stop bowing! It's okay, I actually wanted the role." She said as she smiled uncertainly. When Laki regained her composure, Lucy's eyes gazed at the teen beside the director. His hair is the color of wet wood as it stuck up in a spiky manner. His eyes are in a darker shade of maroon as in turn, stared back at her. But instead of the usual gaze of recognizing each other, he was staring at her with a look of amazement.

"You're…" He started as he continued to gawk at her. Lucy could feel the heat rushing up to her face.

"You're beautiful..!"

"Eh?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Right and that's it for the 2nd chapter. First of all, I am so terribly sorry for the late update. I was going through my documents when I found this and then it was completed so, yeah. Again I'm sorry, so sorry!

To my three reviews, thank you so much for your support! Hope this is alright!

If anybody notices this chapter, the play came from one of the episodes in Fairy Tail, where it serves as one of their missions. If you knew that, then you'll know the cast later on!

**~Noelle Strife**


End file.
